


Date Afternoon

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa and Louisa spend the afternoon together while Louisa waits for the new horses to arrive to Jorvik.





	Date Afternoon

Lisa was surprised when she saw Louisa riding over to her at a more leisurely pace. Louisa grinned at her girlfriend’s surprise.

“No training today?” asked Lisa.

“Nope,” said Louisa, petting the fluffy white mane of her new Haflinger. “I just finished training this one, and I have it on good authority that three new horses will be arriving to Jorvik tonight. I’ll have a look at them when they arrive.”

“You have too many horses,” said Lisa.

“They’re my children,” said Louisa. “And it fills the time between important missions.”

“Did it also fill the void when I was gone?” asked Lisa. Louisa nodded, looking down at the sand, and Lisa sighed sadly.

“Well, I had to do something for the four hundred and eighty three days that you were gone,” said Louisa. Lisa winced.

“You were counting?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “I really missed you.”

“Aww, babe, I’m sorry,” said Lisa, dismounting Starshine. “C’mere.” Louisa dismounted Cherryberry, and smiled when she was in Lisa’s arms. They hadn’t really had time to be together after Lisa had returned, except for that romantic ride on the beach where it seemed like no time had passed. And the night before, huddling on the beach away from the eyes of the Dark Core minions. But now, there was no urgency. Justin had been saved, Dark Core was quiet (for now), and Linda and Alex had decided to become pirates. Or something. All Louisa knew was that they’d disappeared with the barge after managing to pry it off the rock.

“Where were you, anyway?” asked Louisa, pulling away after a while and using her shirt to wipe her eyes.

“Off doing druid stuff, mostly,” said Lisa. “With Fripp insane, I had to find a druid teacher who was willing and able to teach me the higher-level stuff. I want to get this new flame power under control because honestly, flame abilities don’t seem right for a healer.”

“You’ve never heard of a phoenix?” asked Louisa. “Y’know, the mythical bird with healing tears? You’ve even got the fiery colour.” She tugged on a strand of Lisa’s hair, and Lisa kissed her. Louisa smiled against her mouth, feeling warmed up from the inside. Then, as Lisa tried to deepen the kiss, Louisa let her, tilting her head and enjoying the feeling of Lisa’s fingers in her hair and Lisa’s tongue in her mouth.

“So, you’ve got the afternoon free?” asked Lisa, one arm wrapped around Louisa’s waist and the other reaching up to play with her hair.

“Yep,” said Louisa. “What were you thinking?”

“That we’ve only been on a few dates,” said Lisa. “Damn it’s hard to find time to date in a time of war. Why couldn’t I have met you earlier?”

“Because life just isn’t fair, I guess,” said Louisa. “But you’re right. We’ve been on a few dates but mostly it’s been…”

“Sleepovers,” Lisa finished. “And I know we sometimes eat dinner at your place before or order in fish and chips, but that’s not the same as just going out for food.”

“What did you have in mind?” asked Louisa. “It’s too early to eat right now.”

“Why don’t we go for a ride?” asked Lisa. “We can catch up that way.”

“A romantic trail ride along the beach?” asked Louisa. “Don’t mind if I do.” Lisa grinned at her, then kissed her on the nose.

“Excellent,” said Lisa. “We’ll ride around this beach and then get the boat over to the other island?”

“Sounds wonderful,” said Louisa, smiling at her. She got back on her horse, as did Lisa, and they set off.

“So, fill me in on what you’ve been up to for the past year and a bit,” said Lisa. “Apart from training horses and missing me.”

“And keeping Alex out of trouble and reading with Linda,” said Louisa.

“And keeping Alex’s secret,” said Lisa. Louisa sighed.

“Yeah, that whole mess,” said Louisa. “She said she stopped.”

“Yeah, she really stopped when she had-“ Lisa began, but Starshine cut her off with a snort.

“She must’ve talked to you about it though, right?” asked Louisa. “You were friends again after I had my talk with Mr Sands.”

“Yeah, she explained everything,” said Lisa. “And I don’t like that she’s doing it, but…”

“At least she’s not causing any permanent damage to her body,” said Louisa. “Speaking of, how are you coping? You were having nightmares before you went away…”

“I still have them but they’re slowly going away,” said Lisa. “I’m… honestly, I’m trying not to think about it.”

“Is that why you just brushed off Anne being stuck in Pandoria for a few more days?” asked Louisa. “Sorry, I’m probably ruining the mood, it’s just…”

“I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up,” said Lisa. “I saw the look on your face. It was kinda just a flash because you were so happy to see me, but I saw.” Louisa bit her lower lip and looked down at Cherryberry’s soft mane.

“It’s just that before, you were so…” Louisa trailed off.

“Spending so much time with the druids, I kind of picked up on their way of thinking, I guess,” said Lisa. “They say that we can’t safely travel to Pandoria until we have someone who can open portals, so there’s not much use in getting all aggro about going after Anne. But your horse flew, and Concorde can fly.”

“Really?” asked Louisa.

“The druids said so,” said Lisa. “Anyway, we’re hoping that with more training, we can unlock more of your powers. And before you know it, you’ll be able to open a portal to Pandoria.”

“That’s nice but you just distracted from your problems,” said Louisa.

“So did you,” said Lisa.

“Stalemate,” said Louisa with a smirk. “Are you allowed to tell me what you got up to?”

“You probably wouldn’t understand most of it,” said Lisa. “And I didn’t end up getting much done. I just learned how to summon the fire when I’m not angry.”

“You learned to control your inner Hulk,” said Louisa. Lisa laughed, and Louisa felt her heart flutter.

“Yeah, you could say that,” said Lisa. “And, of course, the druids tried to interrogate me about Pandoria. Which brought the nightmares back. So for the past few months, I just… locked myself in my room at dad’s place and let it all out through song.”

“Oh,” said Louisa. “You could’ve-“

“No I couldn’t,” said Lisa. “You were already being Alex’s shoulder to cry on, you didn’t need a weepy girlfriend too.”

“At least then I wouldn’t have been so lonely,” Louisa mumbled, but Lisa heard her and stopped Starshine to tilt her girlfriend’s head up.

“Sorry,” said Lisa. “I promise I’ll never willingly leave you again.”

“You better not,” said Louisa, her voice husky. Lisa leaned over and kissed her.

“Even if I’m having a complete mental breakdown?” asked Lisa.

“I love you,” said Louisa. “I’ll support you through everything.” Lisa kissed her again, and Louisa went to wrap her arms around Lisa but then almost fell off her horse. She giggled, blushing as she got back into her saddle properly.

“Leave the cuddling for later,” said Lisa.

“I’ll try to wait that long,” said Louisa. Lisa chuckled at her girlfriend.

“So, what’ve you been up to?” asked Lisa as they rode over the part of the path near the bridge. “Any other fun adventures?”

“Well, there’s this pony called Nightdust,” said Louisa. As they rode back around the island, Louisa told Lisa all about the adventures of the little Hightower family on South Hoof, and the plight of the little girl who had a big love for the little ponies who lived there.

“Wow,” said Lisa. “You have had some adventures.”

“Rescuing ponies isn’t really as exciting as rescuing Justin,” said Louisa. “Though, I did have to rescue most of the Hightower family when I first came to South Hoof. The lighthouse wasn’t working, so James sent me over to investigate.”

“And you made Alex drive the barge,” said Lisa.

“Hey, I can drive a boat, not a huge barge,” said Louisa. “And Alex wanted to drive.”

“Whatever you say,” said Lisa.

“Well, driving always makes me feel better,” said Louisa. “I was hoping that the same might apply for Alex.”

“Too bad you can’t take me out on a romantic boat trip,” said Lisa.

“Not very romantic if you spend half the trip puking your guts up,” said Louisa. “I hope you can manage the short trip over to the other island.”

“Shut up,” said Lisa, and Louisa laughed at her girlfriend’s blushing face.

Fortunately, the boat ride over to the other island was peaceful and free of any puking over the side of the boat (though Louisa did tease Lisa every time the boat rocked slightly).

“Back on solid ground,” said Louisa once they stepped out of the boat. “I’m sure you must be glad.”

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?” asked Lisa.

“Nope,” said Louisa, smirking at her.

“One of these days I’ll find out an embarrassing story of yours,” said Lisa. Louisa laughed.

“So what are we doing over here?” asked Louisa.

“You’ll see,” said Lisa. “I’ll lead the way. Hope that fluffy horse of yours doesn’t get too many burrs in his tail.”

“It can’t be worse than when we do the Firgrove races,” said Louisa. “I have to spend the entire afternoon just combing and picking burrs out of his tail. At least he doesn’t have feathering like some of the other horses.”

“I never have that problem with Starshine,” said Lisa. “Though we prefer riding in fields where he can just run.”

“He probably needs washing a lot though,” said Louisa.

“Oh yeah, he gets really dusty,” said Lisa.

“I remember when Rob and Bob first found this place,” said Louisa as she turned and headed up the hill just a few steps behind her girlfriend.

“Wonder if they have date nights here,” said Lisa.

“I think they do,” said Louisa.

“Hope they clean up after themselves,” said Lisa.

“They do,” said Louisa. “I come up here pretty often too. Just to relax and maybe read a book.”

“No phone reception out here, and only one boat to the island,” said Lisa. “Must be pretty sweet.”

“It is,” said Louisa.

“Wait here,” said Lisa, stopping once she reached the barbecue pit. She dismounted Starshine and walked into the cave while Louisa waited outside. Louisa grinned as she caught the whiff of candle wax.

“Should I dismount?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah, the grass there is pretty tasty,” said Lisa. Louisa dismounted and left Cherryberry beside Starshine, then waited for further instructions.

“Can I come in now?” asked Louisa.

“No, wait there,” said Lisa. “I have an idea.” She did a few more things in the cave, and then walked out with a silk scarf in her hands.

“A blindfold? Kinky,” said Louisa.

“Not this time,” said Lisa. “I have different plans.”

Louisa felt unsteady on her feet with the blindfold tied around her eyes, but Lisa held her steady as she led her into the cave. Immediately, Louisa could smell candles and sugary scents above the usual dank cave smell.

“Surprise,” said Lisa, taking the blindfold off. Louisa blinked in the sudden light, then grinned at what she saw. There was a picnic blanket in the middle of the cave, with plates of cakes and other sweets decorating it. There were even candles lit to give the place a romantic air. Louisa gasped, feeling tears springing to her eyes.

“It’s like when we used to go on dates before,” said Louisa, sitting down on the picnic blanket. “Like at Devil’s Gap.”

“Yeah, I thought a cake date was long overdue,” said Lisa.

“Normally we only had one cake, though,” said Louisa. “Not one cake, multiple cupcakes, and cookies.”

“I was hungry,” said Lisa with a shrug, sitting down and picking up a cupcake. “And I’m making up for lost time.”

“Cute,” said Louisa, smiling at her. She picked up a cupcake and dabbed frosting on Lisa’s nose, then kissed it off. Lisa did the same back to her, and Louisa grinned and laughed.

Between the two of them, they managed to demolish half the cake, quite a few cupcakes (admittedly, most were shared using the meet-in-the-middle-with-a-kiss method), and about half a dozen cookies. After they finished eating, Louisa pulled Lisa close to her and laid down on the picnic blanket. They were long overdue for some cuddling, and last night’s huddling in fear from the guards didn’t count. It wasn’t sex, not quite yet. Louisa just wanted to kiss her girlfriend and hold her close and never let her go again.

They finally left the cave later that evening, when the sunset was turning the sky orange. Louisa’s phone buzzed when they reached the stable island- Eddie, Ferdinand, Felicity, Pamela, and Bernadine.

“So, where are these gorgeous new creatures?” asked Lisa.

“Firgrove, Crescent Moon Village, and New Hillcrest,” said Louisa. “There’s one in Crescent Moon Village that I really want to look at.”

“Alright then, let’s go,” said Lisa.

At Crescent Moon Village, Louisa ran her fingers through the silky, curly mane of the new Friesian Sport Horse.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Louisa cooed.

“I’m extremely jealous right now,” said Lisa, leaning on the stall wall.

“Eh, you’ll get over it,” said Louisa, rubbing the horse’s neck. “I’ll come back for you later, beautiful.”

They headed to New Hillcrest next, where Louisa squealed over the blue eyes of the new Icelandic.

“So precious,” Louisa cooed. “But I’ll get you later, my pretty.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” said Lisa. Louisa gave her best witch cackle, and then they both fell into laughter as they rode away towards Firgrove.

“This place got a facelift while you were away,” said Louisa as the large wooden village came into view.

“Woah,” said Lisa. “It’s really cool.”

“Yeah, it is,” said Louisa. “We’re not allowed up in the gatehouse, though. It’s sad.”

“Probably a safety issue,” said Lisa. “Can’t have riders falling down and breaking their necks.”

“Yeah,” Louisa agreed. “It’d be a great view, though. Not as good as Lisa’s View, though.”

“That place does have an official name, you know,” said Lisa.

“I know,” said Louisa. “But the view is as pretty as you are. And you showed it to me.”

“Do you ever think our sappiness might be making other people feel sick?” asked Lisa.

“I don’t care,” said Louisa. She laughed, and then gasped when she saw the new arrival in Firgrove. “Oh, you’re gorgeous!”

“Thanks,” said Lisa.

“I was talking to this beauty,” said Louisa, dismounting and walking up to pet the new chestnut Morgan. It was surrounded by other girls, all petting it and cooing over it.

“Oh,” said Lisa. “You really do have a thing for redheads.”

“I have a type,” said Louisa, stroking the horse’s nose. “I’m gonna take you home. That time I was talking to you too Lisa.”

“Ta,” said Lisa. “Staying at your dad’s will be better than the winery. Least I’ll always have you there, when you’re not busy training.”

“You can train with me if Starshine doesn’t mind slowing down a little,” said Louisa.

“He’ll have to be okay with it, because I want to train with you,” said Lisa. “Not that he needs training. We’ll run with you.”

“Sounds wonderful,” said Louisa.

Lisa rode the Fort Pinta and South Hoof tracks with Louisa and Redrocket, and then, after completing all of the races, Louisa returned to her father’s home with her girlfriend.

“Hi, dad,” said Louisa, standing on the front porch holding Lisa’s hand when her father answered the door. “Can Lisa stay here for a while?”

“Sure,” said her father. “You’re always welcome here.”

“Thanks, dad,” said Louisa, hugging him.

Louisa wasn’t surprised to find Lisa gone the next morning. Lisa usually rose earlier than she did, especially lately, with all the nightmares Lisa had been having. When Louisa entered her stable to fetch Redrocket, though, she was stunned to find two new arrivals.

“Surprise,” said Lisa, appearing from the tack room with a saddle.

“You got me the pretty horses,” said Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa, smiling. “I decided to make it up to you for just disappearing like that.” Louisa grinned and hugged her girlfriend, squealing with excitement.

“Thank you!” Louisa squealed. Lisa smiled, returning her girlfriend’s embrace.

“I really missed you too,” Lisa whispered. Louisa gave her a few gentle kisses which quickly progressed into more intense ones. But then Redrocket whinnied, and Louisa pulled away with a laugh.

“Sounds like someone is getting impatient,” said Louisa.

“And being a little cockblock,” said Lisa. Redrocket shook his head, raising a hoof, and Louisa swore that he was laughing.


End file.
